Bloody Wings
by dewotter
Summary: Sora is a young BloodClan cat living secretly with her brother and sister. One day Scourge finds out about this and leaves Sora with scars. Terrified, she escapes to the forest. What is this "ThunderClan" and who is this "Fireheart" (Rated T for blood)


I crept into the small alleyway. The dumpsters caused the pass to be stretched out about as far as my legs spread-out. In my jaws a pigeon was dangling limply. It was plump, vast enough for two cats to share.

I stopped at one particular dumpster. It was marked with a thin claw mark that was swift, barely able to be seen. I looked around, my ears twitched and once I realized it was safe I gave a low pitched mew.

Hesitantly the top of the dumpster opened and a tiny grey head poked out, "Oh, hi, Sora. I didn't know you'd be back yet".

Through the feathers I smirked, "Managed to catch this one pretty fast. I think it's too fat to get off the ground".

The grey tom rolled his eyes, "Right. Anyway, Firefly still isn't back yet".

I shrugged, "She's always late. While we wait, do you want to share this with me?"

"Sure!"

With a strong spring we scampered into the dumpster. It was overall a much unobstructed area. Sometimes twolegs dump stuff in it, then is hauled off shortly after by a large monster. My brother and sister and I haul food out before the truck comes. Sometimes twolegs just dump perfectly good food in here for no reason!

Today my brother seemed distant, his eyes unfocused.

"Rain, what's wrong?" I looked at him with genuine concern.

He sighed, "I was just… I'm wondering about our brother".

My fur bristled at the very thought of him, "don't call him that". Silver was once our littermate. When we had to leave our mother he joined Scourge's guards. Now he goes by Slash and is a very high ranking guard. I've always been ashamed that he betrayed us.

"If it weren't for him Scourge would have killed us long ago," Rain pointed out.

My eyes rolled slightly, "Why are you defending that tyrant. It's because we're his half-sister and brother".

We like to cause trouble for Scourge when we have nothing else to do. Sometimes we like to annoy the guards, cause a feather storm to rain down on them, and other randomness. I think they found out it was us _long _ago, but the only reason they haven't killed us is because we're kin and maybe Slash helped, but I don't like to admit it.

There was forced silence after that. Just the sounds of eating echoed throughout the metal. "At least they haven't found out about us living together," I muttered optimistically.

Rain's claws dug into a piece of paper, "Yeah, but I just want to leave. I don't want to hide from BloodClan anymore, I want a fresh start".

I pressed close to him, "Don't worry, I'm sure he will get what he deserves," we held that position, "even if it's me," I whispered to silent to be heard.

Soon sunset came, and Firefly wasn't back yet. "She _can _be late, but not normally this late," Rain commented.

"Maybe we should go find her," I suggested. Without a word we got up. I jumped swiftly down followed by my brother.

"We'll split up," I said and we did. The familiar walls widened and became open to monsters that threatened to squash me with one wrong paw step. I ignored the noise and trekked on.

The moon was directly above me before I made my way back. As I was nearing the dumpster I heard a shout, "Hey, you there!"

I turned and two of Scourges sentries were running towards me, "What are you doing."

"I couldn't sleep, so I was going out for a stroll," I lied, "I was just heading back".

The sentry growled, "Then hurry back already".

I obeyed, not out of obedience, but out of being desperate. I hoped my brother and sister had returned by now. When I can to the dumpster I didn't bother to cry out, I just went in.

My heart felt as if it literally sank, they weren't there. Rain scent was growing stale and Firefly's was already stale.

I didn't panic, I was sure they were on their way back. They were fine. I curled up with my tail over my eyes. I piece of glass I noticed was in the corner of the dumpster. I stared at my reflection. I was a mirror image of my mother, pale grey with deep cerulean blue eyes. The one thing that separated us was a small dark grey splotch on my chest fur and on my paws.

Then I remembered that Slash looked like her to, but the colors were a bit different. His fur was dark, more grey than white. He also had white paws. That though always repulsed me, but then I remember that I look more like my mother, and I must carry on her memory.

I could smell her as I drifted to sleep. I almost felt Firefly and Rain snuggled next to me, but I was just a lonely cat in the darkness.

~Line Break~

I felt myself in a forest. I looked around, nothing. Just a forest, a forest that I felt connected to. I've been here before, in my dreams. They never stop; I have these dreams regularly, rarely anything else.

No other cat is here, but quite a few moons ago I've started seeing a ginger tom, to blurry to make out any other features. And then later, I saw a white tom. They've been getting clearer; they feel like we're meant to know each other.

There are other cats I can't see, but smell; under that layer scents that were to nostalgic for my liking. Today I saw the ginger one, he was clearer, I could see him. A ginger tom, as I looked at him, I woke up.

My eyes flew open. I heard snarling outside, loud and angry. The lid of the dumpster flew open and many of Scourge's guards attacked me. I yelped and in a flurry of fur and being scratched. Afterwards I was loosely aware of being dragged.

After a few minutes I was shoved onto the ground. I looked up; it felt as if everything froze. I saw Scourge, his icy blue gaze fixed right at me. Beside me Rain trembled while Firefly, A lovely white she-cat with ginger splotches seemed to struggle to keep her fear from showing.

"You three know what happens when you break the rules," Scourge snarled.

My eyes widened, Firefly must've been kidnapped and forced to talk! We pressed close together. With a silent command three of his guards pounced on us. Sharp claws dug into my fur. I thrashed and bucked my legs.

At some point Firefly must've broken free. She ran over and tackled the guards off me. I didn't have any time to thank her as she shouted at me, "RUN! GO AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN!"

I was unable to proses what she said. Instantly my paws slammed the ground and I ran at full force. I was a really fast runner, a gift from my father.

The sounds of screeches and roars clouded my hearing. All I could do was run, and I did. In the distance forest began to show, trees replaced the dirty streets of the city. My chest felt tight and my heart skipped with a rapid heartbeat.

Grass and dirt soothed my scratched pads. I had reached the forest. Slowly I walked for several minutes until I reached a clump of undergrowth. I clawed a small hole in it and curled up with my tail covering my eyes.

I couldn't think; I was to exhausted and sleep-deprived to do anything. I took deep breaths to calm my heart. Blood roared in my ears and gradually my chest loosened. Tiredness was all I felt.

So I began to sleep.


End file.
